Two Sides of Fate
by Autumn Harvest
Summary: Two people on two separate missions... one seaching for creation, while another only seeks to destroy; what will happen when plans are thrown into motion and the fate of two lives are intertwined to one's happiness and another's dismay?
1. Part One: Statements and Setups

Part 1: Statements and Setups

Disclaimer: I only own my uniqueness

Kitty's Thoughts: ... Onegai....... please bear with, it's 3:56 am on this dank, dark, and filthy Wednesday "morning"...... don't know why I'm up but maybe something productive *for one* will pop up! Not much thought's going to be put into this, but enjoy anyway, I've not written a humor fic yet... although, lol, it might be something under something else! ^_^

Two Sides of Fate

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Part 1: Statements and Setups

She could barely be detected as her figure scaled the walls of the dormitory building, clothed in the darkest of black with only her determined sea-blue eyes and a few wisps of golden-honey tresses escaping her 'hunting mask'. A mischievous gleam seemed to shine in the darkness as he pulled herself up onto a window ledge, taking care to be as silent as she possibly could. Peering through the window, Relena licked her lips in anticipation of the events about to be unfolded.

_Soon, sweet soldier... you will be mine yet......_

She smiled, pushing aside a honey strand as she deftly pried the window open. Swinging her feet inside she landed quietly in a crouching position. As she straightened her frame she also lowered her mask, letting her eyes adjust to the dimly-lit room. Her eyes surveyed the darkness, noting two empty beds, a lamp stand on which sat a digital clock, and doors lay to her right -- one being a closet, the other a bathroom door. Straight ahead of her stood a door which lead her to the hallway, and next to the window was a desk, free from clutter. She memorized every bit of the room, noting that one bed was messily made, while the other looked as if it had never been slept in.

_Duo must be boarding with him..... explains the mess on the floor......._

The girl had begun to walk forward until she almost tripped over a pack of hair bands pilot 02 used to tie back his long chestnut braid. Among the package of hair accessories were a diskman, a few scattered CD's, a hairbrush, some chewing gum, a bouncing ball of sorts, and a toothbrush. Relena wrinkled her nose as she noticed the last embedded in what looked to be a dirt-soiled sock.

_..... He needs a maid............_ she thought distastefully, distangling her foot from the mess. She strode, full of purpose, over to the immaculate bed, scrounging up an image of the eerily and usually stoic soldier. A small smile played on her lips as she imagined him sleeping peacefully on that same bed she was staring at. She considered sitting down on his bed when she blinked her eyes. A feather-light sound was coming from the hallway. She froze. 

_Foosteps?_ Catching her breath, Relena listened as a scuffle passed, followed by a loud 'crash' and dull 'thud'.

"Oy, Heero!! Watch the braid!" A familiar 'hn' followed. "Wha -- are you still mad at me?" Brief silence. "I thought it was pretty cool - betcha thought *you* were the only one who was any good at computer hacking!"

"You shouldn't have programmed my mobile suit to say such... things." A chuckle was heard as well as the sound of someone slapping another's back.

"C'mon, it even made *Trowa* laugh!"

"Duo, having Wing Zero say, 'I am a tree, I am a tree!' every time I raise my beam saber, is *NOT* funny." A loud TWACK was heard, along with a small whimper. "Sheesh Herro..... that hurt."

Relena was lost in the humor she found in the story until she realized where she was. _Oh my god, HEEEE~ROO!!_ (yanno, kinda like in the episode where Heero was falling from the hospital building and Relena and Sally Po were looking down... ) Quickly snapping out of her dreamy trance Relena scrambled to hide herself, tripping over a fuzzy hairbrush. The sound of footsteps began to bounce off the hallway just outside of the dorm room as she frantically looked around from her view on the cluttered floor. Leaping up she nearly fell again when she heard the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. Sweatdrops were beginning to form on her head when she saw two doors in front of her.

_Make a choice make a choice make a choice which door...._

With one quick glance at the entrance door she bolted for the door on the right, shutting it close behind her. Too bad the Vice Foreign Minister was used to being in spacious closets, for her features collided with that of the interior wall.

Just as one door closed, did another open.

For a moment, all was silent. Relena held her breath, hoping the pair would leave quickly.

"Duo.... did you hear...... something?" The sound of a safety seemed to echo in Relena's ears. She winced.

"Ite.............. I'm not sure. I thought I heard *something* -- but then again, I *did* just get my head smacked by the world's-most-perfect-soldier's *GUN*." Before Duo could resume his whining Heero silenced him.

"Quiet." A pair of footsteps could be heard, pacing around the small room. Relena could just imagine her Perfect Soldier sweeping the small room from top to bottom, making sure not to leave a thing unturned.

_Oh no if my Heero finds me here....._ Shrinking back into a corner, Relena began to pray.

And suddenly, she saw a ray of light........ creeping underneath the closet door. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the doorknob begin to twist. Just as she thought her presence would be found, the braided pilot called, "Oy, Heero!" She heard a shuffle.

"Hn."

"There's a message for you on the laptop." With a soft groan, footsteps could be heard retreating to the opposite side of the room, away from Relena's current position. A wave of relief washed over her. She managed to slowly loosen her tightly-coiled muscles.

"What is it?" Duo asked. A repetitive 'thud' could be heard, along with the loud smacking of chewing gum.

"Stop bouncing that ball." The noise stopped briefly then resumed a moment later. "Duo.... " There was a different sound this time, the sound of a faint trigger. Heero allowed a bit of his manical laughter to resonate off the walls, then turned back to his beloved laptop.

"Kuso Heero........ that was my last one! And when did you get a new silencer?!" A scuffle was heard, followed by a loud 'thud' and soon after a protest of pain. "Damn bed, doesn't hafta be so damn hard when I kick it.... should get better shoes............. but I've not cash.... eh, I'll just swipe 'em!" Relena strained to hear Heero's response but none came.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the message is or am I gonna hafta 'reprogram' Wing Zero... again?"

"Hn...." Another silence, then a *real* response. "We're not to hear from the scientists for a few weeks... " Relena could hear the sound of the laptop being shut down and closed.

"Woo hoo, they're givin' us a vacation!" Duo grinned with delight, his voice betraying his forgiveness of the deflated bouncing ball and a stubbed toe. "So..... " An evil smirk plastered his features just when Relena decided to open the door just wide enough for her to see the two figures. "How are you planning on spending your off-time?" There was a brief pause before he added, "Or maybe I should ask _with whom_?" Relena waited breathlessly for the Perfect Soldier's response, but nothing more than the usual 'hn' was heard. "So, you *don't* deny it!"

"No, I don't Duo -- I still have a mission to complete." Relena's eyebrows drew together, frowning.

"Wha, don't tell me you're *still* -- " Relena noticed Deathscythe's pilot roll his violet eyes in irritation and disbelief. " -- planning on carrying out this 'Omae o korosu' mission!"

"I have no room for failure in my missions -- you told me that yourself once."

"Yeah but c'mon Heero -- she's the Queen of the World, a *Peacecraft* for Shinigami's sake!" The braided figure threw his hands out in gesture. "Surely -- "

"Duo, I have accepted my mission and *no one* will keep me from completing it." Heero turned his back to Duo.

"Then... why haven't you?" Suddenly Duo found himself looking down the wrong end of a barrel.

"I *will* complete my mission, make no mistake about that." Duo blinked, then shrugged his shoulders, raising a hand to push away the gun.

"Eh, whatever you say Heero, I'm famished!" As if on cue Relena heard a low growl. "Let's get some burgers' or something." The braided pilot strode over to the door as his comrade followed in suit. Duo looked over his shoulder, a look of amusement crossing over his features.

"Wha, the Perfect Soldier *actually* has to *eat*??" As Heero passed the grinning boy, but not before punching him in the gut.

"Ite... Heero............. at least I don't have anything to vomit but my own acid... " The door closed, and slowly the footsteps began to soften. Relena waited a few minutes, assuring herself that the pair had indeed left the hall.

_So.... you have a mission to complete.... well, koishii, I have an agenda of my own.... _A devious smirk curved on her lips as she quickly set her plan into motion..... 

**Owari Part One**

Kitty's Note: Thanks minna-san for checking out this fic! I really don't know what I'm going to do about his one.... the genre's probably going to be changing, maybe this'll just end up in general/romance but I don't know.... I'm going to try my hand at humor! Ano.. this one was a little short, but I've discovered that the beginning's for me usually are... yare yare. Please read and review, it keeps us writter's motiviated and inspires us! I need feedback! Please tell me whatcha think, I can take it, really I can! Flames and criticism are *always* welcome! ^_^


	2. Part Two: Invitations

Part Two: Late Invitations

Disclaimer: Okay, from this chapter on, I offically state that I do *not* own Gundam Wing, or anything else that could get my ass sued, aight? Arigato! ^_^

........ signify the start/end of a flashback (or large thought?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ signifies a different time/place

Two Sides of Fate

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Part Two: Late Invitations

"So....... rip up any good invitations lately?" Heero turned to see a goofy grin plastered on the face of pilot 02. "I hear that they're really hard to come by.... " The stoic pilot remained silent, but quietly thought, _It's already been a one year since The Mariameia Incident... _"She's gonna be eighteen now, Heero -- duncha think you should go to this *one* party?"

"Hn," Heero replied. He started to step forward, adding, We're going to be late for homeroom. Duo was persistent none-the-less.

"Aw, c'mon now buddy, I *know* you're secretly dying to see her -- " Heero paused and turned to Duo, a death glare marring his features. Duo winced, but pressed on. "Look, I have an invite for Relena's party one week from next Thursday -- you should seriously consider going."

"Duo, we are going to be late for first period." _One week from next Thursday...._ An aggitated sound escaped from Duo, then a serious look fell over his features.

"..... You know, there will be many people there," Duo commented softly. Heero continued to glare at him, but listened. "There.... will probably be some _un_-invited guests dropping by....... "

"Hn."

"That's all you hafta say?!" Duo threw up his arms in surrender. "Fine, I give up, but don't look at me if something goes wrong at her party! I mean, no offense to the Preventers or anyone else living but it's pretty damn well clear that *no one* can guard her quite as well as you can -- and even though you say 'omae o korosu' to her practically every time you meet her, you always end up busting your ass to save hers!" 

Heero shrugged, and replied, "It is my duty as a soldier to make sure she's safe -- for the peace of the colonies." Even though there hadn't been any real threats since the end of the _Mariemeia Incident_, Heero still felt as thought the life of a soldier was all he could offer to the world. Ever since Dr. J.'s last message, giving instructions to take a vacation' as Duo had so well put it, Heero had never let his warrior instinct diminish. But that vacation mission' had been recieved months ago, and those months eventually lead up to two years after the Eve Wars. He was still trying to figure out how Dr. J. managed to survive the explosion on Libra.

"So you're saying she's nothing more than a figurehead to you?"

"Nothing more than a mission objective." Duo shook his head, disbelief apparent in his cobalt eyes.

"You've gotta be kiddin' -- after these past four years -- "

" -- Duo, I will only say this once." Pausing for a moment, Heero gave time for Duo to focus in on his words. "Relena will never, *ever* mean more to me than anything *but* a mission objective -- I have no other more personal feelings for her, and I never have. I will do whatever needs to be done to keep her *alive*, but nothing other than what is neccessary. Before Duo could respond he added, "Never. And that's my final word on it."

But... what about your little promise to kill her?

If it were not for the already publicized revival of the gundams, I would have already elimnated her, came his short and simple answer. _Don't you even forget that one time....._ a little voice in his head began, but he quickly shook his head.

Duo blinked before commenting, You are one fine soldier, Yuy, but.... Duo shook his head, sporting a whimsical smile before clamping his hand onto his fellow ex-gundam pilot's shoulder, pulling him along. You, Mr. Perfect Soldier, can't lie worth shit when it comes to your little princess. A low growl escaped from Heero as the braided pilot led him past the school doors.

C'mon Heero, like you said we're gonna be late!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She waited nervously, glancing at the clock every so often. Twirling her long honey-blonde tresses was something 17 year-old Relena Peacecraft had become accustomed to, when she was nervous. Of course she hadn't displayed this nervousness at public delagations, meetings, or other affairs that concerned her role as the Vice Foreign Minster Dorlian – she did, after all have an image to uphold. But when she was just plain old Relena, the seemingly innocent school-girl, she displayed her nervousness any way she pleased. Somehow one of her fingers had snaked itself in a long honey-blonde tress, and she winced in quiet pain upon discovering a knot that had formed due to her nervous actions.

_What's wrong with me, I have no reason to be nervous....._ Pulling apart the tiny knot, she frown in slight irritation. _Whether or not he comes should be no big deal... I *do* after all see him practically everyday in school or at Preventer meetings, and if not those.... _Relena winced again, for two different reasons, uttering a low whimper as she stared at the small mess of blonde hair clutched limply in her hand. Just another distraction to her, she knew, as the teen gracefully stood from her desk. Making her way over to a waste bin that stood posted next to the hallway door, Relena's aqua eyes glanced at her leather-bound wristwatch.

_Just a few minutes until class starts..... maybe he won't be here today... hey -- _She blinked in surprise. Looking up Relena warily gazed into the face of the person she had so gracefully smashed into. A slightly calloused hand placed itself on her shoulder, as if to steady her in a firm grip.

_Oh my – I can't believe I just ran into him... how embarassing....._

Oy, Ojousan -- you okay? Startled, Relena focused her eyes and discovered she wasn't gazing into those incredible prussian depths......

Instead, she found herself nearly face to face with bright amethyst eyes and a cheerful, albeit, knowing smirk.

G-gomen nasai Duo – I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, Relena mumbled, somewhat disappointed and somewhat relieved. She stepped back and inclined her head down in an apology.

Now now, no need for that – besides, an even more evil smirk broadened on his cheerful expression. Your thought in question is waiting oh-so-patiently behind me.... The braided boy laughed quietly, shaking his head before continuing his path to his desk. Relena only blinked, before realizing what Duo had just insinuated.

This time she found herself being the focus of cold prussian eyes. Those eyes seemed to close the distance, following the path his friend had made, walking up to her.........

....... only to walk right past her, without so much as a glance.

All nervousness left with her tangled tresses as Relena strode back her to desk, empty-handed. She avoided any eyes that could have been upon her as she walked past the columns of students, intent on making her way to her desk. Somehow along the way though, the amethyst eyes of pilot 02 locked with her aquamarine; she could see the uneasiness that was apparent in his eyes as Duo goofily grinned, causing Relena's own lips to curve in a slight smile. She shook her head slightly, mentally chidding her friend's attempt to lift her mood. As Relena continued to proceed up to the front of the room, Duo continued to make faces and gestures of all sorts. Soon enough, the former queen of the world found herself tightly sealing her lips in hopes of muffling her laughter. Forgetting her moment of silent rejection, Relena allowed herself a quiet giggle, unbeknownest that the object of her heart would close his eyes at the lilthy sound.....

Not knowing the small but tell-tale gesture, Relena began to take out the previous day's notes and assignments, mentally thanking Duo for his suport. She couldn't help but dimly note the slight twinge in her heart as she saw former pilot 01 briefly look up from his mark on his desk, only to glare back down on the wilting surface........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero Yuy glared at the notebook on his desk, mentally willing his brain to convert the information he had heard not moments ago into a report. The stoic youth hated "learning" about the wars of mankind, tormented by the fact that he had experience the supposed pain described in the texts and stories. His hand itched to wrinkle up the offending blank sheet of paper, but his thoughts stopped his hand altogether.

_If I tear this one to bits.... there will be over 164 sheets identical to that for me to tear up also.............._ Sudddenly he smirked, reaching for his notebook. _Maybe I should just rip the whole thing up...... _Just as his hands were about to mangle the innocently-blank looking sheet, his prussian eyes noticed a small object quickly advancing from his left, aimed straight at his profile. Raising his hand while cursing his notebook altogether, Heero easily caught the projectile. Glaring at the owner with violet-shaded eyes, Heero was rewarded with an off-handed grin before he turned his attention to the small, neatly folded square in his palm.

_**"Oy, Heero -- why didn't you at least *look* at Ojousan this mornin'? C'mon, it'll be her birthday soon -- couldn't you at *least* be civil?!"**_

~ the all-knowing, ass-kicking Shinigami, known as Duo ^_^

_**"P.S. Do I have great aim or what!"_

Heero blinked briefly before scribbling a response on the corner of his first blank page, an evil glint appearing in his eyes as he heard the sound of paper ripping. Rolling up the torn edge of paper, he flicked it back to the braided boy, smirking ever-so quietly. The braided boy had just grabbd his eye, after the offending roll landed in its true mark. Heero then went back to glaring at the newly-torn empty sheet of paper, ignoring the soft curse that escaped from his friend. The stoic boy did, however, note the sound of annoyance a moment later after the soft crinkling of paper was made.

_**"Duo -- I am trying to study. Go away."**_

~ Heero

_**"P.S. I have better aim."**_

A faint muttering could be heard as Heero continued to concentrate on the tedious task in front of him. No sooner did his pen grace the blank page did another infuriating ball of paper attack Heero. A deep scowl etched itself in Heero's features as he grabbed the wad of paper. Turning his dark prussian eyes, an intense death glare drove itself home to the braided boy. All attempts to burn a hole through the talkative teen were done in vain, for the boy in question was crouched over, tying his black sneakers. Glaring at the former pilot for another moment longer, Heero stiffly turned his attention to the crumbled ball in his hands, and read the message inside:

_**"Kuso Heero! I need my pretty purple eyes to write my report! But seriously, be a bit nicer to Ojousan -- at least to keep the peace in the classroom!"**_

~ Duo, the Braided-One

_**"P.S. Isn't this gel pen the coolest? Heh heh, stole it from that obnoxious _Noventa _chick!"**_

Heero was about to scribble his response at the bottom of the sheet when he noticed something else written in very small, but messy scribbling:

_**P.P.S. Go to Relena's party!! ^_^;;**_

Growling a bit at that last line, Heero tore off yet another section of paper. Quickly scrawling another quick message with his pen, Heero then folded the piece of paper into a neat little star. His trained eyes scanned the room for any adult eyes before winding his arm back to pitch the 'throwing star' at the annoying boy. The star flew to it's intent destination, knocking the gel pen from Duo's hands. Heero smirked in smug satisfaction as he watched the pen soar across the room and land in a waste bin positioned next to the teacher's desk from out of the corner of his eye.

A brief moment later, the soft crinkling of paper could be heard. Heero could feel an intense frown upon him, but shrugged the feeling off, concentrating on his still-blank notebook page. He inwardly laughed at the message he had written back to Duo.

_**"Duo - I said, _**GO AWAY**_."**_

~ Heero

_**"P.S. Again, I have better aim. Those gel pens are not appropriate for mission tasks such as creating a report. They are far too messy. I have taken the liberty of eliminating all obstacles."**_

_**"P.P.S. I said no."** _

Ever so softly, Heero heard the braided youth mutter, "Should've known he had better aim..... "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena!" The Vice Foreign Minister turned to find a teen figure rapidly approaching her. From the long chestnut-colored braid that whipped after him, Relena recognized the figure to be former pilot 02, Duo Maxwell. She waited at the bottom of the stone steps, book bag carefully held in her hands. Bowing slightly in acknowledgement as the boy panted to a stop, Relena could not help but smile at the winded boy.

"Sheesh, Pagan isn't *that* tight on time, is he?" Cobalt eyes peered up at the blonde, still somewhat hunched over from his short but hard run. A moment later, Duo stretched up at full length, and grinned widely. Searching aquamarine-blue eyes, the pilot noticed a wave of anxiety wash over her features.

"I just don't like to be out in the crowd, Duo -- you know that." Looking over her shoulder, Relena tried to keep a look out for her infamous pink cadilac. She didn't notice Duo scratch his head, as if to search for the words to speech. "Do you need to speak with me, pertaining to some issue of the Preventers?" Again she focused her eyes on her friend, and waited for a response.

"Uh...... well, not really," admitted the teen. A puzzled expression crossed over the girl's features as Duo looked over his shoulder, searching through the crowd. "Just wanted to say hello, that's all -- yanno, just incase I don't get a chance to talk to you after the Preventer's meeting."

"Oh, well that's very kind of you," Relena replied, still looking a bit puzzled. _He's never done that before.... and why does he keep looking over his shoulder?_ Her smile diminished a bit as she noticed his increasing glances behind him, toward the crowd of students. Her frown deepened as the braided boy continued to chatter on about nothing in particular, sometimes repeating phrases and topics that he had already mentioned before. Infact, the boy had chattered so much non-stop that Relena had never gotten a chance to really contribute to the one-sided conversation.

_Is he... stalling? _Taking a step back, Relena too began to study her surroundings, wondering what was taking her butler so long. The moments had stretched into minutes, as Relena's anxiety continued to escalate.

After a time Relena interrupted Duo, slowly backing away.

"Relena, where ya goin' we were just having a nice talk!" Duo called, attempting to stop the fleeing princess. Relena bowed in apology, replying, "It was nice of you to keep me company, but I'm afraid I must get going! I, I.... I have an errand to run!"

"Oy, Ojousan, I'll keep you company!" Duo started to follow the blonde, but Relena held up hand.

"No, that's quite alright -- although I *must* be going. Good-bye!" And with that, Relena speedily rounded the corner.

_Couldn't have timed it better._ Duo smirked, waving a hand to the figure hiding behind a tree. A female with dark hair and blue eyes appeared, stepping from behind the foliage. A devilish gleam appeared in her excited eyes as she stepped up to Duo, cellular phone in her hand.

"Did he buy it?" the braided pilot asked.

"Like a girl in a clearance sale," the girl replied, grinning slyly.

"But did he *suspect* anything." The dark haired girl shook her head, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You sure about that, Hilde babe?" Pilot 02 asked again, snaking an arm around Hilde's slim waist. He grabbed the cellular phone from her hand, flipping the piece open and scanning the phone's records.

"Yes -- hey!" The girl named Hilde Scheibeker tried to snatch the phone back, but failed.

"So he won't get the message that the meeting was canceled since you swiped this phone from him?" Again Hilded nodded her head, pouting slightly.

"Duo..... I'm probably going to get into enough trouble as it is, but I don't want you raising his phone bill!" The braided youth seemed to enjoy the game of keep-away, holding the phone just out of the slightly shorter girl. A few moments pass before Hilde gave in to her initial urge to punch the mischievous boy in the arm, causing him to drop the cellular phone in her hand.

"Ouch, babe!" He rubbed his arm, pasting an offended look on his face. Hilde only laughed, smacking him playfully on his 'injured' arm. "That hurt... a little."

"Serves you right for talking me into this!" Her laughing quieted as another thoughtful expression passed over her features. Together they walked in silence down the street, Duo's arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Are you sure that we're doing the right thing?" Duo glanced down the girl in his arm, a gentle look in his eyes. "I mean, should we *really* be messing around in their lives like this -- "

"Hey." The pair stopped to a halt, as Duo casually freed his arm from her, going up to scratch the back of his neck. "Doesn't Mr. Perfect Soldier *deserve* to be happy?" Hilde nodded, openning her mouth to respond. The braided boy stopped her short, shaking his head. "Deep down inside, Heero's *got* to have a thing for her. He just has trouble admitting it." Duo shrugged, smiling goofily. "He just needs people like *us* to shove him in the right direction!"

"But through tricks and lies and deceit?" Again Duo shrugged, smirking a bit.

"Sure -- he *is* the Perfect Soldier, after all. He wouldn't fall prey to just *any* ordinary tactic!" This statement made Hilde laugh, smiling a bit and letting her tension loose.

"I suppse you're right... "

"Aw, c'mon babe! I *am* Duo Maxwell -- of *course* I'm right!" Shortly then after, a wail echoed throughout the street, causing passing people to look upon the pair. "Awww, Hilde babe!" Duo tried to struggle out of the dark haired girl's hand, which was currently threaded in his long braid. "Not the braid!! Don't pull so hard!!"

_Well, I'll be pulling a *lot* harder if this plan of yours doesn't work_ Hilde thought, tugging on the thick braid again. _I really don't want to be the target of Heero's anger....._

_Shorty after the school-bell rang, Hilde found herself standing in the middle of a crowded hall, waiting for a certain brooding pilot to emerage from within a classroom adjacent to hers. Flattening herself up against one of the lockers, her blue eyes scanned the hall, waiting patiently._

This had better work, Duo...._ she thought, idly playing with the pencil in her hand. Just when she had started to twirl the thin piece of wood, her target stepped out from a room, making his way to the closest exit._

Dammit..... leave it to him to want to pick the most crowded doorway!_ Hilde had just managed to squeeze her slight frame past a sea of students, pausing for a moment on the stone steps to zero in on former pilot 01. _Now where could he be........_ Stepping off the steps, she managed to get a glimpse of the elusive pilot, and started to jog. A few moments later, she found herself standing nearly face-to-face with the stoic teen, Heero Yuy._

_"Hey, you're walking way to fast!" He only looked at her with his prussian depths, not responding with any words. "What're you doing?"_

_There was a slight pause before he uttered the word "meeting" as he continued on his way. Persistant as always, Hilde followed the teen, desperately trying to keep the "converstation" flowing._

_"Oh, a Preventer's?" A nod followed, then a turn of a corner. "Will Duo be there then?" Another nod, followed by an awkward silence, with Hilde falling in step behind the fast-paced pilot. _

Geez, can you *walk* any faster..... _Hilde thought, rolling her eyes. Instead of voicing the mocking question out loud, she asked another that Duo was *sure* would get a reaction out of the perfect soldier._

_"So, are you going to Relena's party in a few weeks?" No sooner did those words leave her mouth did she find herself the target of a deadly glare. _

_She winced._

Dammit Duo..... I didn't want *this* type of reaction! 

_Her mind raced for an apology, but instead she stammered, "D-Did I say something -- "_

_The next moment happened in a blur -- before she had a chance to say anything else, Heero furiously spat out a few words before angrily turning on his heel to cross the street, not once looking back. Hilde could only stare blankly at his retreating form, until it disappeared behind a wall._

_Waiting until the other teen was well out of sight, Hilde let out a soft sigh, mentally cursing the braided pilot for his unstable plan. As she turned to face the opposite direction though, she found a slight smile spreading over her features. _

Heh heh heh..... good thing I asked him that question at the right time *otherwise* I wouldn't have been able to snatch this phone offa him!_ Hilde thought with satisfaction as she glanced at the small celluar phone in her hand._

_"I just hope that I don't end up hurting Miss Relena in the process......" _

A figure with messy dark hair frowned. He opened the door before him, after nodding curtly to the guard at the door while reprimanding himself for his situation. Walking through the glass doors and down the long corridor, Heero again nodded to the security upon reaching a pair of large french doors. They allowed him access, returning the business-like acknowledgement.

As Heero continued to walk along the walls of the Preventer's headquarter's, his mind relayed the past event with a an acquaintance of his, Hilde Schiebeker........

_"Hey, you're walking way to fast!" He looked over his shoulder to find a girl about his height, with dark blue-black hair. "What're you doing?"_

_"Meeting," he replied curtly, continuing on his way. Reaching the front of the school, Heero noticed that Hilde had fallen in step behind him. His eyebrows creased in a frown when he noticed her following his every step._

_"Oh, a Preventer's?" The teen nodded in response, turning the corner in hopes of loosing the cheerful girl. "Will Duo be there then?" she pressed none-the-less, apparently not taking the hint that Heero did not feel up to idle chatter. Again Heero nodded, searching for a way to break free of his follower. _No, not another Relena.....

_A moment of silence followed his thought, the pair walking down the street. The end of the block was approaching when Hilde suddenly asked, "So, are you going to Relena's party in a few weeks?" Heero abruptly halted to a stop, causing Hilde to bump ram into his side. Before Hilde could squeak out an apology she found herself being stared down at. _

_"D-Did I say something -- "_

_"Did _*Duo*_ put you up to this?" Hilde barely managed to nod before the angered teen continued, "I am *NOT* planning to attend to her party *unless* it is on *official* Preventer business. That is all." And with that, the stoic teen crossed the street, soon after to disappear behind a stone wall. _

_I wonder why she decided to follow me...._ Again Heero frowned, rounding a corner. _Normally she's with Duo...... _He thought upon placing a calloused hand upon the door handle. Turning the handle, Heero stepped into the room, letting the doors fall close behind him.

To his surprise, Heero found himself alone in the main conference room. Well, maybe not exactly alone considering he found himself staring into a pair of aquamarine eyes, as startled and shocked as his own.

For a moment the pair stared into each other's eyes, a clash of prussian aganist the softest of blue. Heero was startled, for the moment, as he stared across the other room, finally making out long, honey-blonde tresses and a slight frame. He could have smiled at the sight before him, somewhere in his mind sighing in bliss.

But another, stronger part turned his features into a scowl, directed at the girl before him.

**Owari Part Two**

Kitty's Mewling: Ack!! Sorry this one was a little boring, but I warned you... ^_^ Oh well, I have *somewhat* an idea of what to do with this fic -- little idea keep poping into my head and a faint plot is brewing somewhere... but until then, I hope you continue to read and review, it's what keep the author's going!! Thanks for checking this out!

Oh, and another thing -- this chapter *was* done in quite a rush, so please ignore any grammatical errors (as if I don't have enough of those when I'm actually taking *care*!) and spellings and just plan stupid phrases or sentence structures. Thanks!


	3. Part Three: Playing Cat and Mouse

Two Sides of Fate

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

........ signifies the start/end of flashback (or large thought?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ signifies a different time/place

Oh yeah..... and _italics_ signify thoughts, just to make it more apparent..... ^_^;;

Part Three: Playing Cat and Mouse

He stared at her, surprised and unnerved that she stood before him on the other side of the room. From the moment he recognized the figure before him, Heero's prussian eyes had narrowed into thin slants, giving proof of his Japanese heritage. He glared at her, confusion apparent in her sea-blue eyes.

"H-Heero," Relena paused, a hesitant look crossing her features. "What are you doing here -- "

"I was just about to ask you that same question." He stood still and rigid, waiting for a response. "Well?"

"I -- " she paused once more, as if to regain her composure. A moment sailed past while she carefully thought out her next plan of action. Putting on the face of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian, Relena straightened her posture and looked him defiantly in the eye, her voice becoming strong and steady. "It was suggested that I attend a Preventer's meeting, scheduled today. It was suppose to have concerned the security in my home, and they thought it fit that I should know about the new changes in security measures."

"They," the stoic pilot prompted, moving beside the door to lean against the wall. When Relena had started to speak in her diplomatic voice, Heero's eyes had wandered to a spot in the floor, studying it intently. He looked up briefly to shoot her another intense glare, instead of politely insisting that she continue. Relena felt an annoyance surge within her, but kept her facial expression blank. 

"Well... the other Preventers, of course." Heero's attention perked.

"Not your brother?" he inquired. Relena's eyes blinked once, before shaking her head. A little voice was going off in the back of his keen mind, and it was singing the braided one's name. "Who then."

"Well... I believe I got a text message from Preventer Duo Maxwell." Of course, when speaking business, one must be politically correct, as Relena had learned. Heero nodded briskly once, before turning to leave the conference room.

He stopped with his hand on the handle when her clear voice called out his name.

"Hn," he sounded in acknowledgement, slightly turning his face. She could only get his side profile, but it was enough.

".......... Where are you going now?" To find the braided baka and do what I promised to do to you all those years ago. He resisted the urge to voice his thoughts and instead replied, "I have other pressing Preventer issues to attend to." Again he proceeded to escape the conference room, this time succeeding in opening the door just a crack before she asked, "............ Have someone contact me once they have figured out when the meeting is to be... rescheduled, would you?"

"Aa." He nodded again once before opening the double doors and slamming it shut behind him.

Her chatter is just as annoying as the one I'm going to kill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the braided pilot, known as Duo Maxwell stood patiently next to a tall youth with long brown hair, covering one half of his face. Duo peered over the other's shoulder impatiently, jumping from angle to angle every few moments. He didn't exactly know what the taller teen was doing to the small cellular phone, but he wished he would finish soon.

"C'mon Trowa, hurry it up will ya!" He poked the teen called 'Trowa,' which earned him a non-committal glance. "You're taking forever!"

"Remind me again why exactly I'm planting this bug inside of this phone." An emerald-green eye peered at him before returning to the task at hand.

"Because Trowa, I just want you to do this for me." He could see by the way Trowa blinked his, uh, one eye he wasn't going to buy it. The braided teen quickly thought up an excuse, nervously laughing to hide the truth. "Well, uh, see, I wanna keep tabs on somebody -- yanno, making sure they don't get into too much trouble." Well, that's not exactly a *lie*.......

"Didn't you try asking Heero? We both know that he's far better at mechanics than I am -- "

"Come on, you know that he wouldn't 've done this for me if it weren't for one of his self-destructing missions!" Duo threw his arms up in exasperation before crossing them against his chest. Leaning on the wall facing the normally silent pilot, Duo closed his eyes amethyst eyes before he continued to speak of their stoic friend.

"All he ever does is go off on those stupid e-mail missions from them crazy-lunatic doctors and randomly blows up stuff! Granted, these missions *do* include Oz remnants.... but still. He needs to get the life of an eighteen-year-old and not that of a grumpy old guy!" He paused a moment before rolling his eyes. "And *anybody* can see that he wants Ojou-san in his pants more than I want Hil -- eep....... " Slamming his open mouth shut Duo finally noticed the person he had been speaking about was directly across the room from him.

_Dammit Doc, why the hell did you hafta teach him to be so freakin' silent! _Duo, after having his quick panic-attack, gathered his wits and approached Heero, slyly standing between Trowa and his intended target. As he continued to close the distance, Duo began to fervently pray to a god he didn't even think to exist.

_Oh please oh please oh please... if not for me than for the safety of my Hilde babe! _Another quick glance at Heero made the hyper pilot wince. _Hell he looks pissed! Man, if Heero finds the phone with me he's gonna pull a Perfect Soldier on my ass!_ Never the less, brave Duo advanced on his fellow Preventer, smiling aloofly.

As predicted, the glare that was ever pasted on the stoic Preventer's features made Duo want to fall down before his feet, confessing his plot. He could just imagine the 'omae o korosu' glare that would stem off of his angry expression.

It was either that or run like hell, after punching the boy a quick one in hopes of the blow slowing him down.

The later was actually sounding more appealing at the moment. Duo could see that the stoic boy was so angry that he didn't even notice the third presence in the room, who was busy hacking away at his stolen phone.

"Hey Heero! Whaddya doing here?" Duo smiled brilliantly at the other boy, hoping such a greeting would ease the serious look off his friend's face.

No such luck. The Perfect Soldier would not be easily swayed. 

"Have ya had lunch yet? I haven't had anything to eat myself so why don't we grab a – "

"I need to speak to you, _Preventer Maxwell_." Duo winced again at the honorific title the stoic boy had used.

"Does... it have anything to do with Preventer issues?" A brisk nod from Heero confirmed Duo's question.

"So, uh, what's up? Lady Une assigning us a new task or infiltration or something?"

"Why wasn't I informed about today's meeting cancellation." _Aw shit........_

"Cancellation?" A glare from Heero made Duo squeak. "Uh, oh yeah! I guess I was suppose to tell you or something.... sorry man, I must've forgotten." A silence settled in._ PLEASE just leave....._

"Why was Relena informed that there was suppose to be a meeting concerning her security measures during the time the prior meeting was suppose to be held." _Geez, no questions, just a buncha demands..... aw hell what the heck am I suppose to tell him!_

"Maybe you should ask Lady Une – "

"Relena told me that you called her, telling her about the security meeting. Duo," his prussian eyes narrowed while Duo's nervously looked around the room for a way of escape. "What was the reasoning behind her coming to a meeting that didn't even exist." Duo froze, and thought of groped desperately for an excuse that wouldn't be considered a lie –

_'Cuz Duo Maxwell may run and hide, but he never tells a lie!_ He looked warily at Heero._ But I sure am thinking he's about ready to piss in his pants!_

"Duo..... " Snapping back into reality, the hyper boy laughed nervously. 

"Uh, well – " The sound of a chair scrapping against the tiled floor hinted that the uni-banged boy had completed the alterations to the stoic pilot's cellular phone. Taking the noise for the distraction that it was, Duo spun around and made way for Trowa, snatching the device out of the taller boy's hand and shoving it into the inside of his jacket pocket. A look from Trowa told the orphan that he would need to do some explaining later on, but that he would aid in covering Duo's... uh, arse.

"Oh man! Dammit, I think I forgot about another, uh, thing I had to go to, right Trowa?" The passive boy stood there, as if he had not heard his friend speak. "Uh huh, well, I gotta go, we'll talk later maybe Heero?" And without waiting for a reply he made his escape, through another exit on the *opposite* side of the room where Heero stood. If he hadn't known better, Duo would have thought that a look of brief puzzlement, quickly followed by anger crossed Heero's features.

_Anyone with an IQ would get outta there and not stick around to find out!_

Rounding the corner, Duo thought he had successfully out-maneuvered the stoic boy when he bumped into a girl with a head of long blond hair. He reached out to steady the girl by her shoulders for a second time that day, and cursed whatever higher being was messing around with his existence.

"Oy, Relena – we gotta stop meeting like this okay?" he chided her, while mentally berating himself for initiating a conversation and not high-tailing it out of the building. _Hope Heero doesn't come and stalk me...._

"Duo?" He smiled, while devising another 'causal' means of escape.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the meeting, concerning my guard detail?" Aquamarine eyes looked to him with a questioning glint in their depths. "I came to the conference room this afternoon only to find Heero and not another person in sight!" Her eyes seemed to cloud a bit in sadness as she recalled that afternoon's event. _Not that much really happened, anyway._ She bit her lip to prevent the bitter statement from leaving her thoughts.

"Uh, well, I'd really like to answer your questions at the moment, really I would... " Duo replied, smoothly sliding past her and down the hallway, "but I'm late for an, uh, important cough *thing* and I've gotta go!" He approached another corner, praying this time he wouldn't be stopped. "Uhh, I'll see ya later!" Flashing another big grin, Duo fled down the hall and around another corner, not missing the look of confusion on Relena's face.

_All in due time Princess. _Duo shook his head, exiting the science department of the Preventer's headquarters. _Just gimme a break and let me work my magic!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa silently regarded Heero as he fully stood up from his chair with a glance, before beginning the task of cleaning up the various parts and tools used to insert the phone bug. He could feel hard prussian eyes on his back, but ignored them anyway.

_If he has something to say to me, he will approach me first. _

Mechanically he put the small compact poach into the pocket of his slim jeans before throwing a few metal scraps into the trash bin to his left. He swiped the leather jacket from the chair he had just occupied and tossing it over his shoulder, made to exit the room as his braided friend had done just moments before. Through thick brown hair Trowa's eyes could still see Heero's gaze pinned on him, following his every movement. None of this bothered Trowa though, as he quietly closed the door to the room behind him.

_Just you wait, Yuy....._ He gave a quick nod to a pair dressed in long white coats as he walked past them. He made no move to stop and chat with the pair, as he had plans of his own. 

_Karma can come in the form of kicking you in the ass._

_**Owari Part Three**_

Kitty's Mewling: Hm.... what do you guys think? Tell me honestly because if it's a piece of trash – than it's a piece of trash right? ^_^;; I know I kinda danced around a bit in this chapter (as well as the last one, I apologize!) but I promise – it'll get somewhere!

On another note about the whole "Japanese bits of dialogue" – I think that I'm going to stop with that in this fic beause don't you think it's kinda weird that *everybody* in a fic knows just a lick of Japanese even though they *aren't??* Yes, I know that I've done it in the other ones that I'm currently working on, but I can honestly say that I don't have a real grasp on the Japanese language – I will from time to time though, drop little typical "Heero Lines" because he *is* Japanese after all ^_^ With that said, let me know your thoughts through an email or review! It'd be greatly appreciated!

Arigato! ~*Kitty*~

Kitty's Mewling 2: I noticed this after I posted this part up, but there are a few thoughts in here that should've been italicized... my apologies for those that get annoyed with those types of things =) I've been trying to fix that problem but for some reason the sentences won't italicize for me..... -_-; I think my computer's just messing with me ^_^;;


	4. Part Four: Foiled Plans and Popcorn

Two Sides of Fate

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

........ signifies the start/end of flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ signifies a different time/place/person

_italics_ signify thoughts and if the italics don't work this time around.... I'll just insert ** =)

Part Four: Foiled Plans and Popcorn

**Let's see now....**. Slender fingers treaded through honey blonde locks, twisting them in her grasp. It's twin hand worked its way along a flat number pad, pressing a few buttons here and there, accompanied by various corresponding sounds. At the end of a rather long and confusing sequence of codes, Relena pressed the 'enter' button, apprehensively wondering if she had input correct sequence of buttons.

A satisfying smile spread against across the youth's face as the interior of a microwave sprang to life, light spilling forth.

**Finally..... after twenty minutes I thought I'd never be able to get that popcorn popping!** Again she smiled and laughed, this time shaking her head. **Maybe I shouldn't have let Pagan have the next few weeks off.....** Turning to open the refrigerator door, Relena removed the post-it note that her butler, Pagan, left on the smooth white counter top surface earlier that day. It stated that the elderly man would be absent for the next few weeks, returning the day before that of her eighteenth birthday. 

**I don't know how I'm going to survive.......** Aqua eyes had briefly skimmed over the neatly penned message, stopping at the bottom of the page. **I guess I'll just have to walk home from school again, for awhile anyway.** 

A faint beeping sound could be heard as Relena snapped out of her revere, and realized that her popcorn had finished. When she moved to retrieve the kernels of gold she paused, puzzled. The inner light had not yet gone off and the timer was still counting down. **But.... what was that ringing?** Again the chiming starting again, sounding throughout the whole mansion. A moment later there was a loud pounding, as if flesh were striking wood.

"The door!" Relena realized stupidly, taking the time to smack her forehead with the palm of one hand -- the hard part of it. "Oww... "

A bit of redness seeped to the injured spot as the blonde exited the spacious kitchen, out to and through the long, narrow hall, to the front door. She placed a hand on the doorknob, preparing to open the barrier before she paused.

**Now what is it that Milliardo is always saying....** Relena stared blankly at the white wood before her, digging back into the depths of her memory. **Something about.... taking care to....... 'check the bowels of hell itself'?** In a hurry Relena turned and checked the mirror posted on the wall to her left. She noticed the angry red mark her earlier self-reprimanding had inflicted and grimaced.

Without a second thought she shrugged, turned, and flung open the door.

Nothing but an empty porch greeted her. Confused, Relena took one step onto the porch, followed by another a moment later. There was no one in sight, unless one included the angry dog and its owner chasing each other in the sprinkler system across the street.

"Hey Princess!" Sudden a rope of chestnut hair appeared before her, dangling from above. Slightly inclining her face Relena recognized the black and brown blob hanging from the lower level of her mansion rooftop was none other than Duo Maxwell.

"Duo?" she questioned. "Why are you on top of my house?" A shuffle was heard, followed by a muffled curse.

"Would you help me down first?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to get down yourself?" After all, he *was* one of the gundam pilots that had helped stop and war and save Earth from being virtually destroyed.

"I'm kinda... stuck.... "

"Oh.... I see," Relena observed, once she had stepped further out from the safety of her home. From the angle she was perched at, the princess could see the waistband of Duo's brightly decorated boxers. "It seems that your pants are caught?"

"Care to help me out?"

"Would Hilde mind?" Caught off guard by her innocent question Duo lost his grip and further slid off the first level roof..... more and more being revealed.

"Relena!" Duo cried frantically, hands wavering above her. A pale hand reached out and grabbed something brown.... and down came former pilot 02.

"My head....." Duo glared up at the girl, one hand clutching his scalp and another cradling his braid.... which had gotten a beating of its own. "You didn't have to pull so hard!"

"Sorry Duo..... but I didn't want you to expose yourself further." A wry smile spread across Duo's features as he pulled himself up, without the help of Relena. He waved her hand away when she offered a hand up, deciding it was better for him decline.

Seeing that Duo was still slightly grimacing in pain, Relena composed herself enough to offer her friend and fellow protector-of-peace some ice. Holding open the door she allowed the comical teen inside when a large explosion interrupted the silence.

The next thing she knew, Relena was thrown against the plush carpet, a slightly heavier frame holding her down. Opening her eyes in surprise the young vice foreign minister tried to call out for help but nearly gagged on whatever was stuffed into her mouth.

**Oh no oh no, five minutes without my guard and someone's already trying to kill me!** Her aquamarine eyes threatened to spill over with tears at the very thought of her being *truly* defenseless. None the less she struggled against her assailant with all the strength she had, and was rewarded with a few muffled curses from the body holding her down.

"Stop it!" a slightly hardened voice commanded, stilling her thrashing limbs. "Quit moving, you're making too much noise!" When the movement -- on her part -- didn't cease, a gentle pressure was applied to her wrists. Relena paused for a moment, the pain cutting into her tender flesh. "It's only me Princess!"

At the sound of her nickname, the blonde opened her eyes and found herself staring into amethyst orbs. "Doo-o?" she attempted to whisper, but found that the gag was still stuffed in her mouth.

"No, you're grossing me out stop that!" Her wrists were free a moment later, followed by her mouth.

"Why on earth did you stuff my mouth like that Duo Maxwell!" she demanded, beginning to rise. No sooner did push herself off the ground was she tackled again.

"Stay down!" A moment later he added, "And keep quiet......... "

"Alright then," Relena replied, then remembered the explosion. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure... " She watched as the Preventer reached behind into his waistband a drew out a gun. With his other hand stretched out over the princess Duo positioned himself into a crouch. "You were letting me in when I heard this explosion -- I turned and threw you down, in case something were to fly this why..... and I guess," he paused, a sheepish look crossing his features, "that my braid flew and you got a mouthful of it."

"Oh," Relena replied. "I suppose that's why it tasted of tar... "

"Tar?!" With his free hand Duo grabbed the end of his previously gnawed braid, taking a quick sniff. "That's because I was just hanging from your roof!"

"And I will have to speak with you about those security measures also Preventer Maxwell!" A glaring contest would have taken place if another muffled sound hadn't made itself apparent to the occupants in the hall.

Immediately Duo ceased glaring and crossed over to the other side of the narrow hall. Once at his destination he cautiously stood, stretching out a hand as a cue for his client to stay down. With a swift hand the braided teen reached up, slid it behind a mirror, and returned to Relena's side. Then he motioned for the girl to escape through the semi-opened door, waving a hand.

"Go... " A nod from Relena confirmed his wishes and the blonde stealthy crawled across the floor, taking note of how poorly the carpet was last cleaned. Shaking her head, Relena stole once last glance behind her to the former pilot as she crossed over the door frame and turned the corner on her porch.

To her surprise the jovial pilot was already out of sight, investigating the mysterious explosion.... and as Relena turned to straighten herself and make a dodge for the nearby bushes, an audible click was heard, as well as the sound of a dangerously stoic voice.

"Move and I will shoot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gun didn't waver against the mass of golden hair that obscured the face of its target. Hardened prussian eyes narrowed in suspicion at the crouched figure before him -- never mind the fact that the beautiful blonde hair reminded him of his client -- as he mentally reprimanded the suspect.

**What kind of a fool would be on all fours?**

"Lay yourself against the ground, arms stretched above your head and palms down." Obediently the figure flattened herself as he ordered, face down. Never letting his eyes -- or gun -- leave the suspect, Heero stepped around to the side, reached out with his left hand and took hold of one slender wrist.

One slender *trembling* wrist.

**What kind of assassin *is* this?** A slight pause followed, with Heero's hand nearly crushing the slender piece of bone and flesh in contemplation. A faint whimper escaped.

**Could this be a decoy?** Again, the young Preventer frowned before twisting the arm quickly, bringing it to the small of her back. Realizing that he'd need the use of both of his hands, Heero pressed his knee against the suspect's lower back, quickly re-holstered the weapon in his shoulder rig, snatched his set of handcuffs and strapped one link to the trembling wrist he held. In another moment the other wrist was trapped in the stainless steel, and Heero was on his feet.

Heero glared down at the person lying cuffed on the ground before squatting down to flip over the would-be assailant. Just as his roughened hand was in the process of turning over the quivering body, a familiar voice cursed.

"What the hell are you doing Heero?!" With a brief glance up, Heero recognized the figure running towards him to be a fellow Preventer.

"Duo," he acknowledged, focusing his attention back to his prisoner. "Did you sweep the house?"

"False alarm, Heero, but I'd advise you to get off the pretty lady." A smirk crossed the American's features as he bent down, knees pressed against the wooden surface. A hand reached out, pulling aside the golden strands to reveal a terrified Vice Foreign Minister Darlian.

If Heero could have expressed any emotion like, say, Duo Maxwell could, he would have either leapt off his client with apologies profusely escaping his lips or helped the girl up, questioning her status. 

As it turned out, Heero simply remained in his position, blankly staring at Relena who was currently pinned under his knee in handcuffs. For a fleeting second, embarrassment was evident in his cheeks, before annoyance surfaced.

Meanwhile, Duo's sharp eyes darted back and forth between the soldier and the princess.

"Uh... are you gonna let her up now?" he asked meekly, all the while wanting to laugh.

A flat "hn" rebutted the question, followed by a dangerous glare.

One stiff moment later, Relena was back on her feet. The keys had been tossed to Duo, who was busy unlocking the steel from her wrists.

"What happened?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.

"I should be asking you the same question there soldier boy." A quick laugh accompanied by the mischievous look did nothing to help the situation. Relena's cheeks were red with embarrassement, as she quickly attempted to amend the braided one's comment.

"What was that explosion?" Relena inquired, veering the subject back on course. She was about to step into the door's open path before a rough hand clamped onto her wrist. Startled, her aqua eyes found his prussian. "Heero?" She fought the warmness that seeped into her cheeks once more.

"Duo may have missed something. Wait here with him." A moment later, Relena found herself staring at broaden shoulders, something she seemed to have missed noticing the past few years.

"Lighten up man!" A large smile was plastered onto the American's face. "C'mon Heero, I'll show you what all the fuss is about!" The stoic Preventer didn't wait for his comrade, taking long strides past the door frame and into the hall.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong Duo?" Relena walked beside the braided teen but was nervous in the fact that Heero was leading the way.

**Well, at least I know I'm being protected by the best...** 

"Relena," bright amethyst eyes asked. "is Pagan off duty today or something?" 

The sound of hard plastic could be heard, as if being pushed around on a rough surface. Relena frowned, peering in the direction the noise seemed to be emanating from.

"Um...... yes, Pagan is on vacation for a few weeks. Why do you ask?" At the moment the pair was rounding the corner, taking a left and entering a tiled room. Immediately upon entering the room the temperature rose, and a slight fog wrapped itself around the pair. Relena had a bit of trouble seeing, since the fog blocked out most of the natural lights of day, and stumbled into the counter, set in the middle of the kitchen. The loud noise seemed to have destroyed the eerie silence.

"Heero?" she called into the mist. It smelled as if something had been burning. "Where are you, Heero?" Suddenly a window of light entered the smoke-filled room, and the sound of a whirling fan had been turned on.

Within moments the dust had cleared, revealing Heero standing in the corner. He was bent over some twisted pieces of plastic and metal, examining the mess.

"Oh no........ " The Vice Foreign Minister cringed, remembering the long-forgotten popcorn. The hyper teen launched himself at the rumble, peered at the mess, stuck his hand in and a moment later, withdrew something..... inedible.

"Whaddya set the timer for, and hour?" His amethyst eyes squinted at the tiny burnt morsel of charcoal, before tossing it over his shoulder. "Were you gonna watch a movie or somethin'?"

"Y-yeah........ " Again she blushed. "I guess I should take some lessons in the kitchen?"

"Heh heh, you're worse than I am princess!" Dusting his hands off in his black pants -- which resulted in a few dark smears -- Duo smiled, turning back the quiet officer. "Guess that means that no harms done -- "

"Are you alone?" a monotone voice cut in. The stoic teen looked over his shoulder as he addressed the question, before turning around fully to face the princess. He saw the confusion in her eyes and clarified, "Are you always alone when at home?"

"Erm.... yes, I am. For awhile, anyway." She hesitated before continuing, upon seeing his prussian eyes harden. "I gave Pagan off for the next few weeks..... " Dark eyes narrowed as Relena finished her statement.

"There is no one else around then." Slowly Relena shook her head, blonde strands flipping onto her shoulders. Unknowingly her hands and found a place clasped together in front of her. She realized how badly her hands had begun to wring out the fabric of her tan skirt.

"Why didn't you consult the Preventers before giving Pagan off." A dead sound was coming from his voice, accompanied with a sharp edge. Relena blinked.

"What -- "

"You could have injured yourself. There would have been no one around if you had gotten hurt to get you help," the flat voice continued on, not giving her a chance to explain. Duo glanced between the two, nervousness creeping into his limbs.

"C'mon Heero -- nothing happened -- " The look that was sent Duo's way silenced him.

"It was a waste of time, Duo." His dangerous glare hardened. "We Preventers are few and can only be stretched so far."

"I'm -- I'm sorry Heero," Relena whispered, lowing her aquamarine eyes. A flat 'hn' escaped into the air.

"You can't even take care of yourself in your own home," Heero stated, his tone never taking on anything but a harsh hollow sound. "With Pagan gone, there will be some changes in your security." Relena didn't even notice when Heero brushed past her, shoulder to nearly shoulder, as he exited the room. She was concentrating too hard on keeping her tears in, after hearing his humiliating remark.

"Hey Heero," Duo began, angry. "you don't hafta be a jacka -- "

"That meeting concerning Relena's security measures should *not* have been canceled, Duo." The braided teen froze. "We need to revise it."

"But Heero -- " It was too late. By the time the protest had started to issue from Duo's mind, the door to the Peacecraft home had already been slammed shut.

Duo let out a sigh, scratching his head. Turning around he found blonde tresses spilling over the blackened mess, hands quickening to clear the rubble. Another sigh came and went as Duo bent over to assist his friend in her task.

"Don't think too much about what he said, okay?" Cautious eyes dared a glance at the girl beside him, and found to his relief, no tears. He hated to see girls cry -- or anyone for that matter.

**Boys don't cry......** he smiled wryly to himself, snatching a piece of twisted metal before Relena's soft hands could reach it. "Lemme get that... " Before he could lift the sharp edge away, a hand struck out and relinquished it from Duo's grasp. The jerking movement caused the metal to bite into the soft palm. 

"Relena!" He watched as the blonde withdrew a small container, depositing the melted microwave bit in its vacant space. "You really shouldn't have done that." There was no response. "Are you okay? We should clean up that cut you just gave yourself -- "

"I'll be fine, Duo." The former pilot blinked at the surprising calm voice.

**Something's up....**

"Are you sure?" He stood up, meeting her gaze. Searching her eyes Duo noticed that something had changed. "I can stick around for awhile if you want."

"No, that's quite all right." Again she bent down, making a grab for all the sharp pieces before they could do further damage. This time, Duo noted, she avoided any extremely sharp edges. "I've already taken up too much of your time."

"Now hold on princess." Duo's voice took on an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Don't listen to Mr. I'm-the-Perfect-Asshole-Soldier. He's just crabby and probably hasn't had his supper yet or something. Don't take his words to heart." Relena remained silent, continuing her task of cleaning up the shards. There was an heir of hesitance before Duo asked, "Are you gonna be alone tonight?" There was a slight pause before she responded, "Yes..... I have no other staff besides Pagan."

"Want some company?" At the expression in Relena's somewhat stunned eyes, Duo could tell he hadn't quite worded his question correctly. "I mean, Hilde and I could probably swing by or something after we check out the scrap yard and we could pop in a couple movies or something."

"Oh.... I don't want to trouble you," Relena replied, relief clearly written on her features.

"Eh, I'll be no problem, and fun too!" Flashing his signature smile, Duo made a face at the mess on the floor. "I guess I'll leave that to you and maybe I'll be seeing you tonight?" A small smile grew on the blonde's face and Duo took that as a 'yes'.

Turning around, he waved a hand in the air, looking over his shoulder. "I guess I'll leave you to this.... erm, crap on the floor, okay?" A nod was his response before Relena added, "Thanks..... Duo." This time a genuine small reached her lips, as well as her eyes. Duo nodded again before letting himself out through the slightly messy hall, gently closing the door behind him.

It took all of Relena's strength not to break down and cry like the little school girl she had once been. Instead, she settled for thrusting the broken shards into the trash, forgetting about the blood that slowly dripped from her palm......

**Owari Part Four**

Kitty's Mewling: Erm... yeah...... so my apologies go out to anyone who were offended by the slight "ditziness" that Relena displayed... but I was just in the mood and that's where it went... but I'm also trying to show a few different sides to Relena, right??? And no, I was not trying to pull any Relena-bashing of any sort. ^_^;; And as for Heero..... well, I hope he isn't too OCC..... because that just irritates me then.... ^_^ But yes, I know this chapter was a little pointless -- hopefully things'll go a bit smoother for me and the wrinkles in this fic! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope to get more feedback, it's what keeps us authors alive! 

Arigato! ~*Kitty*~


End file.
